


Sweet Summer Day

by itbepansam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, they/them pronouns for kolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: Keith, Regris, Shiro and Kolivan go on vacation. Both pairing decide to have sex in peculiar places.





	Sweet Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kolivans (arka_r)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/gifts).



> This is for Arka. I love you bud. Happy belated birthday. And also thank you for putting up with me and all the stuff that's happened in these past few weeks.

Keith’s laughter bounced off the walls of the cruiser. Shiro looked back at him from the front with a smile, steel grey eyes looking from his friend to his mate, who was tickling him with his tail. Keith and Regris had not been together long, but Shiro could tell that Regris made him happy, and that's all that mattered to Shiro.

“I do not believe I have ever heard Keith laugh this much. Perhaps he is ill,” Kolivan smirked over at Shiro from the pilot’s seat. 

“Oh, you may be right,” Keith said. “I think it's from being trapped in this ship for too long with you weirdos.”

“Be careful. I can cancel this whole trip,” Kolivan responded with a challenge in their eyes. 

“Princess Allura would fly us here herself and you know it,” Regris said, which killed the challenge.

“How much further? My legs are starting to cramp,” Shiro said, applying pressure to his knees. 

“We're in the system. Planet Yoldi should be around here somewhere…” They looked on their scanner, then up out the windshield, pointing to a planet that if it weren't for the fact that Shiro knew what Earth looked like from space, he would have mistaken this planet for it. There was so much land but also what appeared to be water. 

“Oh wow.”

“Beautiful, yes? Yoldi is known for its rich environment and vast oceans. Though I would suggest not swimming in it. I am not sure how your bodies would react. This is supposed to be a vacation. I would like to not lose two lives this movement end,” Kolivand said as they neared the planet. Before long, they were entering the planet’s atmosphere and they landed at one of the ports. 

“Hello!” A cheery voice greeted them once they stepped outside. She was a small armadillo looking alien, only she was furry. “I am Felxa. Welcome to Yoldi!” 

“Hello, Felxa. I am Kolivan and-” 

“Oh, we know. Please, follow me. I will escort you to your rooms.” She began to lead the way back to the enormous building that look like what Shiro imagined a castle looked like. It took his breath away. Kolivan appeared at his side and they linked their arms together like an old married couple. Shiro smiled at how safe he felt at his lover’s side. He glanced back at Keith and Regris, who were holding hands. He looked back at Kolivan with a soft smile. He couldn't believe his luck. 

Inside the castle, it was dressed much like a resort. Various species were walking around. Shiro froze when he realized a few were naked and flushed as he looked away. 

“Do not worry. We will not be taking part in that,” Kolivan said softly. “No one is allowed to see your beauty except for me.” 

Shiro couldn't help the moan he let out as his knees shook. He loved it when Kolivan got possessive of him. He looked with them with desire. 

“Felxa, we wish to be seen our room immediately,” Shiro said, turning on his heel. 

“We'll catch up with you guys later,” Keith said, pulling Regris away with a knowing smile towards Shiro, who returned with a thankful nod. 

It did not take long for them to be shown their room. They had made accommodations for the fact Kolivan was galra, including a little bed nest for them to claim as their own. The room itself was rather large, containing a full stocked kitchen, and on the wall opposite the door was a large window that looked out at the courtyard. 

Shiro was speechless. He didn't even register Felxa had left until Kolivan wrapped their arms around him and was nuzzling the back of his neck. Shiro spun around in their arms and wrapped his hands around their neck to pull them down for a kiss. They grabbed his waist and lifted him easily into the air. He wrapped his legs around their waist and locked himself in that position, rubbing his groin gently against their stomach. 

“Someone's excited,” Kolivan teased as they carried Shiro to the bed. They laid him down, towering over him. 

“I want to mark every inch of this room with us,” Shiro said hungrily. 

“Let's start with the bed.”

Removing their clothes was easy, hands running in auto pilot while their mouths met with wet kisses. Soon they were both naked, Kolivan situation their groin over Shiro’s cock. 

“Ready?” Shiro asked, hands on their hips. They answered by dropping immediately onto his dick, causing them both to moan, Shiro’s fingers gripping Kolivan’s hips tightly. Thankfully, Kolivan never needed lube when they went like this. Galra were naturally slick.

Kolivan moved slowly on Shiro’s dick, riding it with just the gentle move of their hips. They loved this position because they go to see Shiro’s every expression as he slowly became undone to the feel of their folds. 

But Shiro wasn't gonna play this time. He easily flipped them so now Shiro was on top, setting a quicker, more satisfying pace. Kolivan rumbled softly, never one to get loud. They held Shiro close as he continued to thrust into them. 

“Harder,” Kolivan said, gripping Shiro's waist with their legs. Shiro obliged, fucking himself harder into them. He kissed their chest, too short to reach their neck. He bucked harder and faster. He was close. 

“Where do you-?”

“Inside. Please.”

Shiro looked up at Kolivan. Galra and humans were capable of producing offspring together. They had to be careful. But now, the war was done. They could start a family if they wanted. 

He bit down on Kolivan as he came. The bite caused Kolivan to shout, which caught then both off guard. 

“Shit. Are you okay?” Shiro asked, petting the spot that he bit. “I'm sor-”

“Do not apologize. It was exhilarating.” They smiled up at him. “Can you do it again?” 

“Next round, okay? I need to rest for a minute. Do you want me to eat you out? Suck your cock?”

“It had been a while since you have sucked me. I would love for that to happen again.” 

“You got it. And then afterwards I'm gonna fuck you into the counter.”

 

~~

 

Elsewhere, Keith and Regris were walking around in the gardens. They were holding hands and just enjoying each other's company. 

“What's that?” Regris pointed. 

Keith followed his finger up to what looked like a little house on the side of a cliff. Both of their senses of adventure spiked as they looked at one another. They each took off at a sprint, racing towards the cliff.

One varga later, they found themselves exhausted and panting, but each smiling at each other. 

Keith looked out at the view at the top of the cliff and gasped. Below them sat a flurry of lights from the town and the hotel. To his left sat an ocean, and on his right a forest.

“It's beautiful..”

“Yes, you are.”

Keith looked at Regris, his face flushing.

He nudged him playfully. Regris grabbed his jacket and pulled him close, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Wanna see what's in this little house?” Keith asked. Regris responded with a flick of his tail. 

They went inside. It was like a little beach house, complete with little seashell looking things hanging from the ceiling. Keith tapped them gently and they made soft chiming music. It reminded of the little wind chimes he had hung up back home in the shack. 

“You seem at peace here,” Regris noted. 

“Yeah. This place reminds me of my shack back home. Just a little place all to myself.”

“You must have gotten lonely?”

“Sometimes. It was back while Shiro was missing. He’s my best friend. He was the one person who encouraged me to be all I could be at the Garrison. After Kerberos, I felt really lost without him. But then he came back, we found the Blue Lion and the rest is history.” 

“Would you want to go back?”

He paused. “No. I'm right where I want to be.” He smiled over at Regris. 

“And what would you like to do now that we're here?”

“Everything.” 

In no time Regris and Keith had started an intense makeout session. They were both fiery, passionate beings. Even if the war was over, they still held each other like they were about to die. After too many close calls, it had become too ingrained in them. And now, even after all the dust had settled, they still were intense lovers. 

They made their way to the couch, Regris pulling Keith into his lap. Keith ducked down and kissed his neck, causing him to purr. Slowly, he made his way down, situating himself on the floor as his hand sat on Regris’s lower armor. He looked up at him, a moment of asking before Regris allowed permission. With ease, the took off the armor, exposing the ridged cock. It was still in its sheath, but Keith knew it wouldn't take long to get out. 

He lowered his lips, kissing the tip of it softly. He stuck his tongue out and trailed it down the cock to the base. He felt Regris twitch against his lips. He opened mouthed kissed his way back up, allowing his saliva to drip out the side of his mouth and onto Regris’ cock. He took the tip in and sucked on it. Regris purred. 

He took it further in his mouth, sucking and bobbing, causing louder purrs to come from his mate. He relaxed his jaw and took Regris all the way down to the base. Regris was rather long, though thankfully he was skinny. The only parts the proved troublesome were the ridges, but Keith took him down anyway. Regirs bucked up, but Keith didn't gag. He had been training himself for this, and was happy to indulge his mate like this. 

Keith felt tugging at his pants and got off the dick to see Regris’ tail pulling down on them. He smirked and helped the tail pull them off. The tail made a beeline for his ass, but Keith caught it before he could get there. 

“I need lube and you know it.”

“Stupid humans.” 

“This is a nice place. I'd rather not be destroyed in it because your kinky ass wants to fuck me raw.”

Regris chuckled. 

Keith rolled his eyes but dug into his pant pocket to pull out a small packet of pace lube. He applied a generous amount to his fingers and slowly stuck one of them inside. He moaned as he rode his own finger, quickly adding a second. He looked up at Regris with a fucked out expression before giving a nod. The tail went up and joined his fingers, giving Keith a nice stretch. 

“Shit,” he moaned. 

He wanted to add a third but he knew if he did he'd never get on Regris. So he pulled his fingers out, leaving just the tail. He dragged himself up into Regris’ lap and positioned himself above his cock. He applied the rest of the lube to the cock, then slowly sank down, groaning and moaning until Regris bottomed out. 

“Fuck me into oblivion.”

And that's just what Regris did. He pounded up into Keith’s ass with amazing rigor. He used his tail to keep Keith’s hands behind his back while his hands left bruises and scratches on his hips. He nipped at his neck and collarbone. His cock found his prostate and Keith saw stars. Regris made a point to hit that repeatedly.

Keith came quickly, and Regris fucked him past that. Keith loved it. He loved being overstimulated past his orgasm, being used for Regris to chase his own. He knew he was close, the pace changing ever so slightly. 

Regris marked Keith’s shoulder as he came, causing Keith to come again. His spent cock lying limply in the mess he'd made. Regris kissed him and nuzzled him, holding him close for the after sex praising. Keith slumped into his arms, groaning at the movement because it caused Regris’ not to move within him. 

“You are immaculate. A treasure worth a thousand suns.”

“Oh, shut up. You know I can't handle you when you do this,” Keith nuzzled into his neck. 

“And that's exactly why I do it.”

Keith laughed. A soft, gentle laugh. One that meant everything was good in the world. He was being held by his mate, and nothing else mattered to him. 

For the first time ever, he felt safe enough to let go. 


End file.
